Greater Than Love
by Celia Agarashi
Summary: Hubungan mereka tidak bisa dijabarkan hanya dengan sebuah kata, lebih dari itu, lebih dari imajinasi kalian.


**Greater than Love**

* * *

><p>NO.6 © Atsuka Asano<p>

This fic © Celia Agarashi

Pair : Nezumi/Sion

Sho-Ai.

A bit canon from the novel/anime/manga

* * *

><p><strong>Greater than Love<strong>

—_I t's something that you couldn't describe with just 'love'—_

—_It's something bigger—_

—_And it's much better—_

—_But it also consists of—_

—_s a d n e s s—_

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**Blub blub blub.**

Sup tergolak-golak di dalam pancinya, harum sedap mulai keluar dari panci dan masuk memanjakan rongga hidung orang di dekatnya. Nezumi mengaduk sup itu dan mencicipinya sedikit.

'Sedap.'

Dia tersenyum kecil—menandakan kepuasan terhadap hasil masakannya.

.

**Tok tok****.**

Nezumi menilik ke arah pintu. Dan tak sampai semenit pintu itu langsung terbuka dan muncul lah seorang lelaki berambut putih dari sana.

"Nezumi, aku pulang. Hmm, wangi sekali! Kau sedang membuat makan malam?"

"Tentu saja, _your majesty_. Karena ada seseorang yang lupa akan tugasnya hari ini,"

Wajah Sion memanas, "Bu-bukan lupa, Nezumi! Tadi Inukashi membawa beberapa anak anjing yang manis dan dia ingin aku memandikannya. Jadi…"

"Hmph. 'Dia' Inukashi atau anak anjing?"

"Eh… Anak anjing,"

"Sepertinya terlalu banyak bergaul dengan anjing membuatmu mulai bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka, ya." Nezumi terkekeh.

"Tidak seperti itu juga, Nezumi!" Wajah Sion memerah. Berapa kali sebenarnya Nezumi telah mempermainkannya? 2 kali? 3 kali?

"Ya, ya. Supnya telah matang, _your majesty_. Marilah kita menyantapnya bersama. Atau perlu kusiapkan lilin agar makan malam ini terlihat seperti sebuah _candle light dinner_?"

"Wah! Boleh juga, Nezumi! Itu akan membuat suasana malam ini jadi romantis."

Nezumi terdiam, "Harus kuakui kadang kau membuatku takut, Sion."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Lupakan saja. Cepat kemarikan piring di atas meja,"

Nezumi mengisi kedua piring kosong tersebut dengan sup racikannya. Lalu mereka mengambil posisi di sofa dan memulai '_candle light dinner'_ mereka.

.

"Tak kusangka kau benar-benar berinisiatif mengambil lilin,"

"Lihat 'kan? Suasananya romantis 'kan, Nezumi?" tanya Sion sambil nyengir.

Nezumi mengeluarkan tatapan bosan, "Kau sebegitu inginnya merasakan suasana romantis?"

"Eh? Memangnya ini tidak terasa romantis?"

Nezumi mendengus pelan, "Bawa makanan dan minuman itu. Aku akan menyiapkan meja kecil dan bangkunya."

Walau heran tapi Sion tetap melakukan apa yang di'titah'kan Nezumi. Dia mengambil sebuah nampan dan mulai menyusun makanan dan minuman mereka di atasnya. Sion mengangkat nampan itu—dengan sedikit terhuyung—dan membawanya keluar. Nezumi yang sudah keluar duluan dan menata sarana yang ia bawa melihat Sion yang berjalan seperti orang linglung—terkekeh.

"Hh. Berat juga, ya, makanan ini," ujar Sion seraya meletakkan nampannya di atas meja bundar kecil itu.

"Bukan berat, kau hanya membawanya dengan diliputi perasaan takut tumpah. Pemandangan yang cukup menghibur melihatmu terhuyung begitu, _your majesty_."

"Nezumi—! Kau ini… Yah, sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong makanannya tinggal kutaruh saja 'kan?"

"Kau harus menatanya dengan cantik kalau mau membangkitkan mood romantis. Biar aku saja,"

.

.

Dan beginilah terjadi. Nezumi mulai meletakkan satu persatu mangkuk sup ke atas meja. Yang satu di sebelah kirinya, dan yang lain di sebelah kanannya. Lilin telah ia tata di tengah-tengah. Dan minuman mereka ia letakkan di sebelah mangkuk masing-masing.

Sebagai '_garnish_' _candle light dinner_ mereka adalah langit kelam yang ditaburi manik-manik bintang. Dan bulan… Ah sayang tidak ada bulan malam ini.

.

.

Nezumi kemudian menarik mundur sebuah kursi dan mempersilakan Sion duduk, "Silakan duduk, _your majesty._"

Sion duduk di tempat yang telah Nezumi sediakan untuknya. Nezumi juga duduk di kursinya dan lalu menatap Sion, lelaki di hadapannya sekarang, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lelaki berambut putih itu membalas tatapan sang pemilik mata abu-abu. Seolah berusaha melihat apa yang tersirat dari pandangan lelaki berambut biru, Sion menatap dengan saksama. Tapi percuma—sama seperti biasa—ia tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Nezumi. Dia lelaki yang terlalu tertutup—walau seberapa besar pun kasih sayang telah ia berikan kepada _partner_nya itu.

'Kasih sayang'?

Sion memang menyayangi Nezumi. Dan setiap detik, menit, hari yang ia lewati bersama dengan Nezumi, ia selalu bisa merasakan perhatian lembut yang tersirat dari padanya. _Saling menyayangi—_apakah artinya sama dengan _saling mencintai?_

Sebenarnya apa definisi 'mencintai' itu, sesungguhnya?

Romeo dan Juliet saling mencintai. Juliet rela meminum racun yang membuatnya mati suri demi Romeo, dan Romeo rela mati demi menyusul Juliet yang ia kira telah pergi mendahuluinya, pergi meninggalkannya. Juliet tidak bisa hidup tanpa Romeo sehingga dia menghalalkan segala cara demi mengejar kekasih hatinya, Romeo juga rela mengorbankan dirinya demi mengejar kekasih hatinya—_kemana pun_. Mereka saling membutuhkan, mereka berdua saling mengejar, mereka berdua rela melakukan segalanya demi satu sama lain—mereka tidak ingin berpisah.

'Aku juga begitu.'

Sion tampak merenung. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Nezumi dengan tatapan tanpa arti. Tanpa sadar, ia menyentuh tangan Nezumi di atas meja dan menggenggamnya.

Nezumi tercengang.

Nezumi sebenarnya merasa aneh—_digenggam teman sejenis itu aneh_—tapi ia merasa nyaman. Karena Sion lah yang menggenggamnya, bukan lelaki lain—_hanya Sion seorang_.

.

Mereka juga dulu bergenggaman tangan, saat pertama kali bertemu.

.

Dan Nezumi merasakan kehangatan yang sama dari tangan lelaki ini. Kehangatan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Kehangatan yang membuatnya terjatuh pada pengulangan memori yang tak terbatas dalam benaknya.

.

.

_(Mereka saling bertatapan, tanpa melakukan apapun, tanpa memikirkan apapun.)_

_(Mereka saling bertatapan, dengan tatapan kosong yang menerawang bagai orang yang terhipnotis)_

_(Mereka saling bertatapan, tanpa arti namun mereka ingin melakukannya)_

_._

_.  
><em>

'Nezumi rela melakukan apapun untuk membantuku. Aku juga rela melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya dari tangan-tangan orang yang ingin melukainya. Kami tinggal bersama—dan apapun yang terjadi aku hanya ingin kembali ke rumah yang sama dengan lelaki berambut biru gelap ini. Bagaimana dengan Nezumi? Aku tidak tahu, tapi setidaknya yang aku tahu dia selalu pulang ke rumah yang sama denganku, setidaknya semenjak aku ada di sini.

Dan dia—selama 4 tahun dari momen pertama kali kami bertemu—selalu berupaya mencari tahu tentangku—seperti seorang _stalker_. Aku juga selalu mencarinya—walau aku tak pernah yakin akan bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

.

Kurasa kehidupan kami tidak jauh berbeda dengan Romeo dan Juliet.

.

Dan dari awal aku memang mengakui. Aku tertarik pada Nezumi, aku tertarik pada kehidupannya dan segala hal tentangnya. Ya—_aku menyayanginya_.

Lalu apakah konteks_ku menyayanginya_ sama dengan _mencintainya_?'

Sion pusing memikirkan itu semua.

Seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, kedua tangan itu saling memperkuat genggaman satu sama lain. Dengan dihujani cahaya bintang dan sebuah sinar benderang dari lilin di antara mereka, mereka membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja.

.

**Chirp. Chirp.**

Cicitan tikus membawa mereka terbangun dari lamunan.

"Nezumi…"

Sion tidak mampu berkata-kata ketika dilihatnya mereka tengah saling bergenggaman. Air mukanya gelagapan. Nezumi sendiri tidak berani menatap Sion, dia memilih memandang pintu rumah yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sana.

"…Makanannya hampir dingin. Cepatlah kau makan, Sion."

"Eh.. Ah, baiklah, Nezumi. Kau juga, ya,"

Mereka makan—_dengan kecanggungan di antara mereka_.

.

"Nezumi, kau tahu?"

"Tidak, kau belum bilang apapun."

"Aku bahkan belum selesai berbicara, Nezumi… Tadi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Aku tahu,"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Terlihat dari kelereng matamu," —_dia bohong._

Sebenarnya Nezumi hanya menerka saja, tak pernah sekalipun ia bisa membaca pikiran Sion melalui kedua bola matanya. Begitu pula dengan Sion. Mungkin mereka berdua terlalu pandai berakting.

"Hmph. Kau juga kan tadi? Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Nezumi."

Nezumi menilik tajam Sion, "…_Well, _kurasa itu tidak salah,"

"Jadi… Ada apa Nezumi?" Tanya Sion dengan nada cemas. Sambil bertanya seperti itu ia mencondongkan tubuh rampingnya ke depan dan menggapai pipi Nezumi dengan tangannya, kemudian membelai lembut pipi putih itu.

Nezumi meresapi dengan baik belaian dari Sion. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menyentuh balik tangan yang memberikan belaian itu—belaian yang hangat dari tangan yang telah menggenggamnya, yang telah mengubah hidupnya selama kurang lebih 4 tahun.

Dan juga belaian tangan dari orang yang amat disayanginya.

.

"Nezumi,"

Suara lembut Sion membuka kembali matanya yang terpejam.

"Apa?"

"Sam—eh, maksudku, apa yang terjadi, Nezumi? Apa yang kaupikirkan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan masalahmu padaku sedikit pun?"

Tadinya Sion ingin bertanya, _sampai kapan kau akan memegang tanganku_? Tapi ia urungkan niat itu. Toh, bukan berarti dia tidak suka Nezumi menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan pertanyaanku padamu 4 tahun yang lalu?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"'_Bisakah kau melupakan sesuatu yang telah kaudengar? Bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak pernah mendengarnya? Bisakah kau berlaku seperti orang bodoh dalam hal ini?'_"

"…"

"Aku yakin—_sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu—_kau tidak akan bisa, Sion."

"…"

"Dan kalau kau tak bisa melakukan itu, aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu—_apapun yang terjadi_. Karena itu hanya akan membahayakanmu dan andai kata itu terjadi hal itu hanya akan membuatku merasa bersalah."

"…"

"Dan aku tidak mau berhutang budi lagi padamu,"

Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan sejenak. Sion menatap lurus pada Nezumi sedangkan Nezumi memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya.

"…Nezumi, terima kasih."

"Ha?"

"Terima kasih. Kau mungkin adalah orang satu-satunya di dunia yang sangat mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini. Aku sangat senang."

"Kau salah Sion. Dalam kasusmu, bukan hanya aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Ibumu, teman wanitamu, Rikiga—mereka juga mengkhawatirkanmu sama sepertiku. Kurasa itu hal yang wajar. Atau kau mungkin memang terlahir untuk merepotkan orang,"

"Haha. Yah, aku memang sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan orang lain. Terutama kau, Nezumi. Tapi—"

"…"

"—Tapi aku bersyukur Tuhan telah mengatur takdir dimana aku dipertemukan denganmu."

Pupil mata Nezumi membesar. Dia membisu seribu bahasa, tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

"Mungkin kalau saja 4 tahun yang lalu itu aku mengikuti nasihat ibuku dan tidak membuka jendela, dan andaikan kau tidak terluka dan menyusup masuk ke Chronos, kita tidak akan bertemu. Aku tidak akan bisa hidup bebas seperti sekarang dan tidak akan pernah mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya di balik NO.6. Aku akan mengikuti _Special Course_, menjadi orang berhasil dan… terus hidup terpenjara di balik baying-bayang NO.6."

"Hmph. Bukankah itu lebih baik? Dengan IQ-mu yang tinggi tentu kau akan lulus dengan nilai sempurna dari _Special Course_. Kemudian kau akan menjadi orang sukses—seperti yang tadi kau bilang—dan kau akan membahagiakan ibumu. Kau akan tinggal di rumah mewah itu atau bahkan pindah ke rumah yang lebih mewah lagi. Kau akan hidup bahagia dan tentram. Bahkan mungkin kau akan menikah dengan gadis bernama Safu itu. Indah sekali bukan? Hidup akan menjadi lebih mudah tanpa perlu kau bersusah payah seperti ini, kau bahkan tidak akan terkena lebah parasit itu. Kau akan bahagia, Sion."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu 'kan, Nezumi?"

Sion menatap mata abu-abu di depannya lekat-lekat.

"...Aku—aku tidak pernah mengganggap NO.6 sebagai sebuah Utopia. Kau ingat?"

Pandangan mata Nezumi berubah menjadi sinis.

"Aku selalu merasa aneh dengan segala fasilitas dan kemudahan yang ia berikan. Bukan—mungkin bukan merasa aneh, tapi… aku merasa tidak nyaman. Dengan segala sesuatu yang telah diatur, hidup ini menjadi terlalu monoton. Hidupku menjadi tidak berwarna.

Tapi ketika pertama kali melihatmu, warna matamu itu…"

"Ha? Warna mataku?"

"E-eh, itu… Entahlah, Nezumi. Warna matamu membuatku tertarik—_seperti terhipnotis_. Entah kenapa hanya dengan melihat matamu sederet kalimat puitis mengalir begitu saja dalam pikiranku," Sion berpura-pura menggaruk kepalanya untuk menutupi raut wajahnya yang memerah.

'Kenapa aku menceritakannya? Memalukan!'

"…"

"Pokoknya, setelah bertemu denganmu aku jadi lebih tahu apa arti kehidupan ini sebenarnya. Lagipula kalau aku tidak membuka jendela itu—yang sudah seperti pintu takdir kita—kau akan tetap terluka di luar sana, dan entah kau akan tertangkap atau mungkin mati karena luka itu, bukan? Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi,"

"Kalau kau tidak membuka jendela itu, kau tidak akan mengenalku dan kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, Sion. Dan kau akan hidup aman tanpa perlu dicurigai oleh petugas."

"Tapi sekarang aku mengenalmu. Dan tidak pernah aku menyesal sekalipun karena mengenalmu."

"Kau ini tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan!"

"Aku mengerti Nezumi! Kau lah yang tidak pernah berusaha mengerti! Di matamu hanya ada NO.6, NO.6, NO.6! Sebegitu besarnya kah kebencianmu pada NO.6 sehingga kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku?"

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Sion. Kalau tidak kau pikir buat apa selama ini aku membantu dan melindungimu?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau tidak pernah berusaha mengerti diriku, bukan?"

"…"

Nezumi terdiam. Begitu juga dengan Sion. _Candle light dinner_ ini sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh romantis pada mereka—_mungkin_. Sion tahu dan sangat berterima kasih serta bahagia atas perhatian dan semua bantuan yang telah Nezumi berikan padanya. Tapi itu tidaklah cukup. Sion ingin dimengerti oleh Nezumi, dan ia juga ingin mengerti tentang Nezumi.

Dia merasa… Nezumi memang mengerti dirinya, namun juga tidak mengerti dirinya.

Suasana berubah menjadi tidak enak. Suhu dingin seolah membuat atmosfir di antara mereka kian membeku. Senyum mereka pun membeku. Jemari mereka kehilangan kehangatan yang selama ini menjadi penghubung mereka. Cahaya bintang mulai meredup karena sekelimut awan datang mengunjungi mereka. Cahaya lilin lah yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang dan penengah di antara kedua lelaki berumur 16 tahun ini. Cahaya kecil itu membuat kedua bola mata mereka tampak bersinar. Dan begitulah mereka terpukau satu sama lain dan akhirnya saling menatap.

Sekali lagi—_mereka bertatapan dalam keheningan yang begitu dingin._

_._

_.  
><em>

'Kenapa aku terkunci pada lelaki ini?'

.

.

Tatapan yang sama, pikiran yang sama. Dan—_isi hati yang sama_.

Mereka terpaut pada sebuah misteri yang sama. Sebuah misteri yang jawabannya telah tertanam dengan sangat dalam di lubuk hati mereka. Sehingga jawaban itu tak mungkin hilang, namun tak mungkin juga untuk mereka ketahui.

Tapi itu tak masalah,

mereka tidak memerlukan jawaban itu untuk terus hidup,

mereka tidak memerlukan jawaban atas misteri itu untuk memenuhi keinginan mereka,

mereka tahu,

mereka hanya ingin hidup bersama, sebesar apapun badai menghadang dan ombak membenturkan dirinya pada kehidupan mereka.

Apakah ini cinta? Salahkah mereka begitu saling menyayangi satu sama lain seperti ini? Apakah ini yang namanya persahabatan sejati? Apakah orang di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah separuh jiwanya? Atau inikah yang disebut 'keluarga'?

.

.

Tapi—_apakah mereka bisa melakukannya? Hidup bersama sampai selamanya?_

_Apakah Tuhan akan kembali menghendaki hal itu untuk terjadi, sama seperti Tuhan menghendaki mereka untuk bertatap muka 4 tahun yang lalu?_

_._

_.  
><em>

Baik Sion ataupun Nezumi sama sekali tidak tahu, kemana takdir akan membawa mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu. Mereka hanya tahu hal yang terjadi hari ini, _saat ini_. Mereka saling berhadapan dan menjadikan waktu untuk dimiliki mereka sendiri. Angin berhembus menggelitiki kulit mereka. Angin berayun mengayun helai-helai rambut mereka. Tapi tatapan mereka tetap tak tergoyahkan.

Detik demi menit berlalu dan menyisakan kehampaan di antara mereka. _Hampa di luar, namun tidak di dalam_. Baik Nezumi maupun Sion tampak tidak berguna dengan saling diam di muka alam seperti ini. Tapi dalam diam ini sebenarnya mereka sedang saling merenungkan diri. Merenungkan segala yang telah terjadi di antara mereka.

.

Dan mereka kembali bergenggaman tangan.

.

'Andaikan waktu bisa berjalan terus dengan keadaan tetap seperti ini,'

Mereka kemudian saling mendongakkan kepala, menatap bulan yang muncul entah darimana. Bagaikan diutus Tuhan untuk menjadi hakim dalam permasalahan mereka.

Dan cahaya bulan itu sungguh menenangkan hati.

.

.

"Sion," panggil Nezumi.

"Ya, Nezumi?"

"Kau tahu—mungkin kau benar,"

"Benar soal apa?"

"Soal… Soal diriku yang terlalu terobsesi pada NO.6. Kurasa kau benar. NO.6 benar-benar telah membutakanku. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan Sion. Aku memang sangat membenci NO.6 dan segala macam hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Tapi, kau berbeda. Untukku, kau spesial, Sion. Maaf—"

Dan laksana petir yang menyambar dalam diam, Sion mengakhiri perkataan Nezumi dengan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir lawan bicaranya.

Sion tidak perlu mendengar alasan apapun. Asalkan sebuah kata maaf sudah mengalir ke luar dari mulutnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Bahkan dari semenjak Nezumi mengatakan kalau dirinya itu spesial dan tidak bisa disandingkan dengan NO.6, itu sudah cukup membuat malam yang cukup beku ini menjadi cair dan menghangat.

Tapi Nezumi sama sekali tidak berkutik.

Ini kedua kalinya lelaki bermata merah ini mengejutkannya dalam diam dengan sebuah kecupan.

Dan dua sudah menjadi angka yang tidak berarti sedikit baginya.

Sion melepaskan dirinya dari Nezumi, "Nezumi, kurasa aku sudah tidak lapar lagi. Ayo kita lekas tidur," ajaknya sambil tersenyum dan membawa gandengan tangan Nezumi ke dalam rumah.

"—Ah."

Setidaknya malam ini telah memberikan akhir yang membuat tidur keduanya menjadi tenang. Tanpa keraguan, tanpa kepastian, tanpa beban, dan penuh kasih sayang.

_Selanjutnya—terserah orang ingin berkata apa, ingin berpikiran apapun perihal mereka, karena bahkan mereka sendiri masih tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti._

_Mereka sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan hidup seperti ini. Tanpa disahkan dengan kata apapun namun selalu diliputi dengan kebahagian dalam setiap kebersamaan._

_Inilah yang mereka inginkan;_

_mereka hanya ingin bersama,_

_selama gagak masih hitam, dan burung masih terbang,_

_selama-lamanya._

_._

* * *

><p>Yak. Dan beginilah fic ini mewarnai fandom NO.6. Aneh ya? Gomen! .<p>

Tapi aku sedang sangat sangat jatuh cinta pada NO.6, dan tentunya Nezumi/Sion. OTL. Mereka itu benar-benar sulit dideskripsikan. Tapi sangat menyenangkan untuk mengikuti kisah mereka setiap minggunya. Dan kegalauan saya bertambah karena di anime banyak scene dipotong dari novelnya. OTL. OTL. Dan entah, sebenarnya saya kalau melihat pasangan ini yang ada pikirannya malah galau. =.=

Semoga semakin banyak author yang mau mengisi fandom NO.6 :3

_Terima kasih telah berkenan mampir dan membaca. :3_

_Mohon maaf bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan,  
><em>

_Celia Agarashi  
><em>


End file.
